como te odio
by paolaesh
Summary: kaoru se enamoro del chico equivocado buch la ayudara a vengarce de el por romperle su corazón lose muy mal summary soy nueva no jusgen puse in rating al asar


Como te odio

En una cancha de soccer estaban practicando varios jugadores se podía ver como todos los hombres practicaban y ¿una mujer? Pues si una mujer era ni más ni menos que Kaoru masturbara pero que más de esperaba después de graduarse de la secundaria obtuvo una beca en una prestigiosa escuela de deportes nacionales. Al terminar el entrenamiento Kaoru se fue a cambiar junto con todo el equipo ella se fue a un baño apartado de los hombre (obvio XD)al salir salió con una camisa verde y uno jeans largos rasgados con una botas que no le resaltaban para nada su figura al salir ahí lo vio , si a Mich desde que lo conoció Kaoru estaba enamorada de el pero el solo la veía como una amiga , iba a hablarle pero en el camino choco con un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca lo reconoció inmediatamente era Buch Him un compañero de su equipo y amigo desde la secundaria

Hola Kaoru ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Buch alegre al verla

Bien como siempre Buch si me disculpas estoy algo apurada, chao-dijo Kaoru algo cortante ya que estaba apurada quería ver a Mich en ese mismo instante

Oh bueno nos vemos más tarde, creo-dijo cambiando su animo a uno un poco más triste

Kaoru se acercó a los muchachos pero ellos no la habían visto y ella escucho lo que decían

Muchachos muchachos, miren quien soy-dijo Mich y tomo una gorra se la puso y empezó a patear el balón

Soy mujer y me comporto como hombre soy fea y no me importa – dijo Mich

Ya se ya se ya se –dijo repetidas veces un muchacho

Eres Kaoru – dijo el mismo muchacho

Correcto Jack- dijo Mich riéndose

Enserio que le pasa a esa chica se cree hombre o que y lo peor es que creo que le gusto – dijo Mich y empezó a reírse , luego vio como todos los muchachos le hacían señas para que volteara al hacer lo vio a una Kaoru con una cara inexpresiva lo último que vio Mich de ella fue cuando se volteo y salió corriendo

Kaoru POV'S

No puede ser como me fui tan estúpida me enamore de ese idiota, me engañe creyendo que el algún día podía sentir algo por mi soy una estúpida estúpida él no es más que un patán , un idiota un.. un monstruo como no lo note antes Miyako y Momoko me lo dijeron , ellas me lo dijeron que el era un idiota y no las escuche ,supongo que me lo merezco ¿no?

Sin querer una lágrima traicionera de mis ojos y luego de esos salieron más y más y chocho con alguien

¿Kaoru? ¿Qué te pasa porque estas llorando?-dijo Buch preocupado el sabía que yo no era de las personas que lloraban

Buch no te metas quítate de mi camino- dije no quería ver a nadie

No, no me quito no hasta que me digas que paso – dijo firmemente lo mire por unos segundos y lo abrace y empecé a llorar en su hombro el me abrazo le conté lo que había pasado y lo vio muy enojado

Buch POV'S

Como es posible ese idiota de Mich había hecho eso no sabe lo hermosa, inteligente y agradable que era Kaoru

Yo he estado enamorada de ella desde secundaria y el la tenía sus pies y la despreciaba lo iba a matar de eso estaba seguro

Buch – menciono mi nombre Kaoru

Si? – le respondí arqueando una ceja acercándome a ella

Quiero, que me ayudes con mi venganza, quiero que el page, que page por lo que me hiso ¿lo harías?-me pregunto me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo que sonreí

Claro que lo hare-dije yo el pagaría y muy caro

-centro comercial-

Kaoru salía de con una falda verde y una camisa blanca y se veía hermosa

No quiero usar falda- dijo Kaoru reí

Recuerda tu lo dijiste te tengo que ayudar en tu venganza y parte de ella es ser femenina-dije riendo

Te odio-dijo haciendo un puchero se veía tan linda reí y le tome la mano

Ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada

Y así Pasaron semanas y yo estuve ayudando a Kaoru con su venganza contra Mich la ayude junto a sus amigas a ser más femenina

Y al fin llego el día , el día en que Mich pagaría

Estaba en un club ese día todo el equipo se reuniría incluyendo a Mich

Ahí la vi se veía hermosa , tenía un vestido verde oscuro corto su cabello esta liso y tenía sus labios rojos hermosos

Hooola-dije algo nervioso

Donde esta?-pregunto ella

Esperando como todos-le dije ella sonrió al igual que yo

Kaoru POV

Entre a la sala del club donde iba a ser la reunión entre todas las miradas se posaron en mí y sonreí Mich se paró me miro y el sonrió que estúpido cree que lo voy a besar me acerco a el, el cierra los ojos y yo lo empujo a la mesa

Kaoru que hiciste este no era el plan-dijo Buch

Me acerque a el y lo bese

Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado-le dije

Buch y yo nos fuimos del lugar sin importar nada

Mich estaba derrotado y yo feliz junto Buch MI Buch

_soy nueva espero que les guste_


End file.
